AN 5.43 Ittha Sutta
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Anguttara Nikaya >> Ittha Sutta 'Adapted From The Translation By : Thanissaro Bhikkhu' ---- 'AN 5.43 Ittha Sutta : What is Welcome' Then Anathapindika the householder went to the Lord Buddha and, on arrival, having bowed down to him, sat to one side. As he was sitting there the Lord Buddha said to him: "These five things, householder, are welcome, agreeable, pleasant, & hard to obtain in the world. Which five? "Long life is welcome, agreeable, pleasant, & hard to obtain in the world. "Beauty is welcome, agreeable, pleasant, & hard to obtain in the world. "Happiness is welcome, agreeable, pleasant, & hard to obtain in the world. "Status is welcome, agreeable, pleasant, & hard to obtain in the world. "Rebirth in heaven is welcome, agreeable, pleasant, & hard to obtain in the world. "Now, I tell you, these five things are not to be obtained by reason of prayers or wishes. If they were to be obtained by reason of prayers or wishes, who here would lack them? It's not fitting for the disciple of the noble ones who desires long life to pray for it or to delight in doing so. Instead, the disciple of the noble ones who desires long life should follow the path of practice leading to long life. In so doing, he will attain long life, either human or divine. "It's not fitting for the disciple of the noble ones who desires beauty to pray for it or to delight in doing so. Instead, the disciple of the noble ones who desires beauty should follow the path of practice leading to beauty. In so doing, he will attain beauty, either human or divine. "It's not fitting for the disciple of the noble ones who desires happiness to pray for it or to delight in doing so. Instead, the disciple of the noble ones who desires happiness should follow the path of practice leading to happiness. In so doing, he will attain happiness, either human or divine. "It's not fitting for the disciple of the noble ones who desires status to pray for it or to delight in doing so. Instead, the disciple of the noble ones who desires status should follow the path of practice leading to status. In so doing, he will attain status, either human or divine. "It's not fitting for the disciple of the noble ones who desires rebirth in heaven to pray for it or to delight in doing so. Instead, the disciple of the noble ones who desires rebirth in heaven should follow the path of practice leading to rebirth in heaven. In so doing, he will attain rebirth in heaven." Long life, beauty, status, honor, heaven, high birth: To those who delight in aspiring for these things in great measure, continuously, the wise praise heedfulness in making merit. *** The wise person, heedful, acquires a two-fold welfare: welfare in this life & welfare in the next. By breaking through to his welfare he's called prudent, wise. ***